The Konoha Orchestra
by kayla12000
Summary: Competitions,sluts,brother complexs,wierdos,concerts,and relationships. Being in the Konoha orchestra was going to be harder then I thought.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the music, or anything protected by a copyright.**

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Prologue_

_I hate them all._

_And they all hate me.___

_They don't know, no one knows the pain I go through every day._

_There is only one thing stable in my life and that is…_

_Music…_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

**Ha that was easy. See the button down below, you know the blue one that says review, FRICKEN CLICK IT OR DIE… **


	2. I can do this

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the music, or anything protected by a copyright.**

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_**Sakura's POV.**_

"ALIRIGHT LETS DO THIS!"I yelled enthusiasm consuming me

"YOU GO GET THEM HONEY!" yelled my mom as I ran out the door.

I was excited to start a new life in Konoha it meant a new school, friends, reputation, and all over a new life! It's not easy having your parents own Haruno corp. which is the largest talent agency in Japan. It really sucks actually, you have no real friends, everyone bothers you, and everyone things your bratty.

That's why I was excited to start a new school. No one would know who I was, and if they asked if I was related to the Harunos I could just say that my last name was a coincidence. At my old school things were awful. It was a private school where only the wealthiest family's children went. I ended up leaving because people kept harassing me.

At my new public school I could tell things were going to be great since there was a really great orchestra program. It had taken a lot to get my overly protective parents to let me go there. They were skeptical about it and thought I should go to a boarding school in France but once I had shown them the grade average at Konoha high, which happened to be a 98, they did some thinking and let me go to it.

Usually I would drive car to school, but my car was kind of flashy and the family car was a limo, so I decided to walk. It was only ten blocks, it would take like 20 minutes. I was wearing a purple and black striped hoodie/sweater thingy, gray skinny jeans, and purple converses.

When I got to the school 20 minutes later I checked my phone to see what time it was. I still had thirty minutes before school started to get my schedule, find my locker, and find my class. Oh yeah I could do this.


	3. Great

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**P.s. I'm going to write another story that will be the same plot as this one but a lot darker with less humor that's more… emo. So yeah check it out if you feel like it. It's not ready yet ill say in this story when it is though.**

_**Sakura's POV.**_

After I left that stupid jerk standing dumb struck in the hall I grabbed a ride with Ino and she drove us over to the studio.

We arrived and Ino took me to an empty room.

"Okay just wait here until our teacher gets here I have to go practice with the others." Said Ino

"Wait Ino what do you play?" I asked curiously

"Piano." Said Ino

"Oh can you teach me!" I asked

"Um well see I don't think I would have time…" Said Ino

"I have cheerleading, then I have to practice for a few hours, then homework, then there's my shopping time." Said Ino regretfully

"*Sigh* fine." I said to Ino as she walked out the door.

About fifteen minutes later a blonde woman came in.

"Hello my name's Tsunade." The woman said cheerfully.

"Hello I'm Sakura Haruno." I said

Well she seems peaceful I though pleasantly.

Then she took notice of my cello lying on the ground on its side.

"THAT IS A SIN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF YOU LEAVE THAT ON THE GROUND AND SOMEONE TRIPS OVER IT! DAMAGE TO YOUR INSTRUMENT, INJURIES, AND THEN THE CONCERT IS RUINED! IT'S FIRST CLASS INSTRUMENT SAFTEY!" The woman yelled **That's for my teacher Munro**

Never mind.

"S-sorry…"

"Oh hush up you sound like Hinata." Said Tsunade

"Just hurry up and play." Said Tsunade as she sat in a chair and crossed her legs

I started playing _secrets __**which I do not own.**_

"*sigh* I suppose you can be in our orchestra." Tsunade said

"OH YEAH!" I yelled

"Now hurry up we need to introduce you to our orchestra."

"Okay." I said

"We left the room and walked down the hall."

We came to a much larger room.

Tsunade clapped and everyone turned their heads.

"Okay this is our new member Sakura Haruno." Said Tsunade

"Okay let's see there's Naruto playing the Shamisen (**look it up it rocks)**, Ino and Itachi on piano, Neji and Hinata on clarinet, Gaara plays the rain stick and also the violin, Kankuro and Sasori play the harp, Temari and Sasuke play flute, Lee plays symbols, Tenten and Konan plays Viola, Shino plays the trumpet, Kiba and Sai play the bass, Deidara plays electric violin and also the bass drumb, Shikamaru plays oboe, Chouji plays tuba, Kiasame plays xylophone, Pein, Karin, and Suigetsu play the violin, Tobi plays the triangle, symbols, and the tambourine, yeah that's all you need to know." Said Tsunade

Oh great that Sasuke jerk is here…

Tsunade pointed me to a section near the basses.

As I sat down I could feel everybody's eyes burning into my back.

I looked to the right of me and Karin was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Hey." Said Kiba

I turned around.

"Hey." I said back

"Is your hair really pink?" asked Sai

"Are you really that pale?" I asked back

Sai stuck his tongue at me.

Oh he did not just do that!


	4. Authors note

**Authors Note: I am going to re-write this story, same plot Im just gonna replace the chapters promise its gonna be better. Okk thx ill go work on all three chaps today Yeah so once you read this go back to chapter one and read on from there thx.**


End file.
